Gundam Wing: Syndicate Rising
by Duneczan
Summary: Despite the want for peace by the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, there are still those bent on destroying that peace. Old allies come together and along with some new friends, go to face this foe.


Syndicate Rising

Prologue

By: Duneczan

The year is After Colony 199.

Two years have past since the defeat of Mariemaia and the Barton Foundation.

The Earth Sphere has known a relative time of peace under the leadership of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

However, when the Colonies elected their new foreign minister, things began to change.

Terrorist attacks, on both the Earth and in the Colonies, began to erupt.

Preventer, an anti-terrorist and special forces organization founded shortly after the White Fang rebellion, now has its hands full.

Only the appearance of a new ally in this war has alleviated the pressure felt by Preventer.

****

PREVENTER HEADQUARTERS, BRUSSELS, BELGIUM, 1200 HRS

Quatre Raberba Winner, a former Gundam pilot, sat at the controls of the mission simulator. This device was connected to a series of linked simulators, which were used to see how skillful the new Preventer recruits were. While the use Mobile Suits as tools of death and destruction has been abolished, many nations still use the war machines for homeland security, or even as museum pieces. Still, the suits are still operational, and capable of wreaking havoc like they once did. Because of this, Preventer must always be ready for a new war with Mobile Suits at the forefront. Today, like most others, was starting out to be a boring day. Quatre watched as Chang Wufei, another former Gundam pilot, taught the newbies how to fight and take care of themselves during a battle. Many wonder at these training simulations, because it is believed that Mobile Suits no longer pose a threat. After years of fighting in them and against them, the leaders and veterans of Preventer think otherwise. Forever Vigilant, that is the motto of Preventer.

The door to the control room slid open, and two men walked in. Quatre looked over at the two and smiled. Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton were also former pilots of the powerful Mobile Suits known as Gundams. The three of them had just recently joined Preventer, but their experience in the field over the past few years has given them an upper hand over many of the Preventer personnel.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Quatre asked.

"Fine Quatre," Trowa replied.

"Who's laying the smack down on the newbs?" Duo asked as he and Trowa took seats next to Quatre.

"Wufei. So far he's beaten fifteen out of sixteen recruits in five minutes. This last one is pretty good."

"Oh yeah? What's the sim?" Trowa asked.

"The Battle of Libra. Wufei's in a Virgo-II while the recruits were in Space Leos."

"You're telling me that the recruits have lasted five minutes against Wufei?"

"Well, not exactly Duo. Other than this last guy, the longest time one of them lasted was one minute and three seconds. The one who is left has managed to evade Wufei for five whole minutes, while also getting in some good hits. Wufei has barely scratched him."

"I bet Wufy's getting angry."

"He would if he heard you say that Duo," Trowa said.

"So? Quatre, can you get us a visual on the fight?"

"If Wufei's enable the Observer program, then yes I can."

"Check. I want to see this fight."

Quatre checked the board and saw that Wufei had enabled the Observer program. Switching it on, he ran the visuals to the screen in front of them. The Observer program allows the controllers, or other administrators, to watch over simulations, allowing them to evaluate those taking part. The screen changed from a status board to a visual of the fight. It showed the beige-green Virgo-II, with defensors non-active, chasing after a blue hued Space Leo. The Leo was maneuvering rapidly, not giving the Virgo-II a chance to lock on.

"Whoever the pilot is, he is good. What do you think Trowa? A former Oz pilot perhaps?"

"Or a member of the Alliance. Or White Fang, or even Mariemaias Army. We won't know until after the simulation." Trowa leaned forward to get a better look. "Quatre, can you put the brain wave meter up? On the main screen with the fight itself?"

"Yeah, that I know I can do." Two small boxes appeared on the screen. The box marked 'Wufei, Chang' showed a very erratic brain wave pattern. The one marked 'Hale, Aren' had a pattern that indicated the pilot was calm. "Oh my..."

"Man, that guy has to be dead!" Duo exclaimed. They turned back to the main screen, just in time to see the pilot of the Space Leo make his move. The Leo suddenly stopped moving, it's vernier pod at maximum reverse thrust. Wufei and the Virgo-II shot passed. The Leo reoriented and ignited its verniers once more and sped towards the Virgo-II. The Virgo-II tried to do the same maneuver, but the pilot of the Leo was ready. He pulled the Leos beam saber out and sliced into the Virgo-II as it passed underneath. The Leo pilot flew away from the Virgo-II just as it exploded. The simulation ended, and the three former Gundam pilots sat staring in disbelief.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Yeah Trowa, you did. How could someone beat Wufei in a Leo?"

"I guess we'll just have to ask him." A few minutes passed. Finally, the door to the control room opened, allowing Wufei into the room. Despite what had just happened to him, he did not seem angry or depressed. In fact, he had a smug look on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed that little show," he said.

"What happened out there man?" Duo asked. "You lose control or something?"

"No Maxwell, I didn't. Unlike the others in the simulation, the guy who beat me was no green pilot. While I am surprised that he defeated me so easily, and in an outdated suit no less, I am not angry."

"So this new guy will be a good addition to Preventer than?"

"Very much so, and that is especially important to you Maxwell."

"And why is that Wufy?" Wufei gave Duo a feral, toothy grin. Duo stepped back a bit in surprise and fright.

"He's your new partner."

****

PREVENTER HEADQUARTERS, BRUSSELS, BELGIUM, 1300 HRS

The four Gundam pilots filed into the small briefing room on the fourth floor. Preventer had moved from its skyscraper headquarters after the Mariemaia incident, opting for a smaller, easily defendable location. This room was adjacent to Lady Une's office and the larger, main briefing room. In the room already were Zechs and Noin, fellow Preventers and former Oz soldiers. The history of these six people is fraught with times of misery, hatred, and anguish. Both Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Marquise had fought against the Gundams on numerous occasions. There had also been times when they worked together. It was an interesting history between these six people, but that's all it was: history. Zechs nodded in their direction and Noin raised her hand in greeting.

"I heard about the little incident in the training simulator Wufei," Zechs said. "Was he that tough?"

"Yes. I should have taken up his offer to use the simulation of my Nataku. I would have won then."

"You could have done that," Noin said, "but it wouldn't have been too fair for the other recruits. Besides, the likelihood of another war is slim."

"Even with the rumors flying around?" Quatre asked.

"Even with them. Neither the Colonies nor the people of Earth are really in the mood for another war." The door leading to Lady Une's office opened, and a group of soldiers exited. Their uniforms were not of Preventer make, nor did they match any uniform that the six pilots had ever seen before. At the end of the line were Lady Une and Sally Po, as well as two officers wearing the same uniform as the other soldiers.

Sally joined the Preventers in their section while the soldiers and the shorter, dark haired officer took seats on the other side of the room. Lady Une and the blonde haired officer continued to talk at the front of the room. Duo leaned forward to ask Sally about the newcomers.

"You learn about them soon enough Duo, don't worry," Sally told him. Lady Une and the blonde officer finished talking. The latter sat down behind Lady Une as she stepped up to the podium.

"As you know, the recent wave of terrorist attacks have strained our resources to their limit. Preventer officers and trouble consultants have been sent to every location, but our lack of personnel seems to be coming back to us. I told the president that Preventer would do all it can to find out who is behind the attacks, but we could not promise anything. Fortunately, another group has come forward to help us with this burden. They are called Department 47, and while I do not know the specifics, I know that they have been around for a long time. I would now like to introduce to you Colonel Powell and his fellow Department 52 members." She stepped away from the podium and motioned for Colonel Powell to stand up. The blonde man stood and took her place.

"Greetings, I am Colonel Michael Powell, second in command of Department 47. I am going to begin by giving a very brief history of the Department. We were founded a long time ago, before the first Colonies were sent into space, before manned spaceflight even began. While our duties have expanded greatly since then, our primary purpose remains the same: protect Earth. It is something that we take great pains to uphold, and we have done so efficiently since our inception. The only time we have been unable to do so was just recently. Nearly ten years ago, the United Earth Sphere Alliance, being the great minds they were, decided to cut our budget in favor of increasing the funds given to the Oz Organization. We all know how that turned out. It has taken us nine years to get ourselves back on our feet, and now it is time that we again turn our attention to the enemies of peace. Any questions before I continue?" Zechs raised his hand. "Yes...Zechs is it?"

"Yes. You said that the Alliance cut your funding and gave it to Oz, crippling you for the better part of a decade. Were you able to do anything during Operation Nova, the White Fang rebellion, or the Mariemaia uprising?" Michael shook his head.

"We could do very little during that time. We did manage to aid the Alliance in a few skirmishes against Oz and some of our people flew Leos and Taurus' during the Battle of Libra. We weren't able to do a damn thing during Mariemaias little war. Our resources in the Colonies were nearly completely spent because of White Fang, so we didn't even know about the Barton Foundation's plans until the Serpents began falling from the sky. We were very lucky that Preventer had been formed, and had you and the Gundam pilots helping them. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does, thank you."

"Your welcome. Anyone else?" There were no other questions, so the colonel cleared his throat. "Well, with this new series of terrorism, Department 47 has brought its aid, and its renewed resources, to Preventer. We are having a sort of officer exchange program where some of our people work alongside Preventer, and some of Preventer's people work with us. The eight men and women that accompanied me will be the Department 47 liaisons to Preventer. Major, would you please stand?" The dark haired officer stood. "This is Major Aren Hale, he will be the chief liaison, and also the information booth should you have any more questions about the Department. Lady Une?" The leader of the Preventers took the Colonel's place.

"If there are no more questions, than this meeting is adjourned. Division Heads, meet me in my office after the meeting, we will discuss the assignment of our new resources. Duo, could you come here for a moment?" The room began to empty, and soon only Duo, Lady Une, Colonel Powell and Major Hale were left in the room. "Duo, you've already been introduced to Major Hale. He will be-"

"My new partner, yeah I already know. Wufei told me after the simulation."

"Well then, there's nothing more I need from you. Show the major around please Duo." She and Colonel Powell walked back to her office, leaving Duo and his new partner alone.

"I thought they'd never leave..." Aren said. He brought his hand up to his color and unbuttoned it. "Damn brass always make me uncomfortable." Duo blinked.

"Wow, I thought you'd be typical military, all job and no fun."

"I believe in having fun as long as you get the job done."

"There's nothing wrong with that. So...how did you beat Wufei in the sim? A Leo would never stand a chance against a Virgo-II, even in he simulators."

"Everything is in the eye of the beholder Duo. If you get your opponent to believe he will win, than you have the advantage."

"But it seemed like you weren't giving Wufei the chance to believe he'd win."

"True. Well, you could call it sheer dumb luck."

"Yeah, right. Luck won that match. I'll believe that when pigs fly and Wufei stops scowling." He turned to the doors leading to the main building. "Come on Aren. It's not a big building but there's a lot to see. Then we get to work."


End file.
